nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Cartwright
Helen (voiced by Victoria Ashby) is a main character of NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. Like Claris Sinclair, she also has a music related dream, though she plays the violin rather than singing. Intro Helen's story begins with her and her mother playing violin together. Suddenly Helen's cellphone (or similar device) rings. Apparently her friends are calling. She apologizes to her Mom and puts the violin down, running off to go hang out with her friends. Her mother looks sadly down at the nearby calendar: it's only a week or less until Helen's violin recital. Next scene, Helen is walking down the street with her friends eating ice cream (one girl is a red-head who holds a vague resemblance to Claris, the other has black hair). As they're walking and laughing, Helen looks in one of the shop windows and sees violins. She stands there a moment looking sad and thoughtful; she turns away, quietly apologizing to her mother for running off during practise. She sees her mother's reflection in the window looking sad, when suddenly she snarls and turns into a monster and the window breaks, Helen falls back to see her two friends morph into smoke-like monsters. Helen, frightened, runs away. As she runs, she sees a bright light in front of her and spreads out her arms. Personality Helen is a friendly, considerate, and girly girl, getting along with her mother well. Her talent is violin, and she had a violin recital with her mother, and the two practiced daily. However, her mother felt sad how she would leave during practice when her friends called. Helen has a friendly bond with Will, as both are Visitors to the Night Dimension, and are both strong friends who are good at working together. Helen has a very feminine personality, and all of her worlds are of feminine fantasies. Helen's worst nightmare was that she would mess up during her recital, and was practing her hardest (but she said after that she probably wasn't working the hardest she should have been) for it. Dream Worlds Many of Helen's dreams are based off of calm, feminine, relaxing places. Aqua Garden Aqua Garden is based off of gentle, pure side in Helen's heart. Aqua Garden is where Helen's White Ideya is hidden. Crystal Castle Crystal Castle is based off of the fragile side in Helen's heart. Crystal Castle is the first place where Helen meets Will, making the Mission 3 where she leads Will out of the castle in a maze. Crystal Castle is where Helen's Blue Ideya is hidden. Memory Forest Memory Forest is based off of Helen's memories and passion for music. For memories, it is shown how Helen touches a tree in the forest, remembering when her family went on a pincic, following with the situations of Mission 3. For music, Helen and NiGHTS find a concert performed in the sky by hitting the music symbols on the music line to play the song (this is Mission 4). Memory Forest is where Helen's Green Ideya is hidden. Trivia *She is 12 years old. *It is hinted in a few places that Helen comes from an upper-class family, much like Claris Sinclair. Category:Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters